Spartan vs SPARTAN
by Raxzo
Summary: Two of the greatest, bloodiest, and most murderous warriors of all time do what is expected of them...fight to the death.


NOTE: This is not Raxzo. This is his older brother. I am just putting this here because of that stupid three day limit from joining fanfiction. ANYHOO, I bring you great gifts of video game crossovers. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you: Spartan vs. SPARTAN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was once known only as Kratos. Later, he was the Spartan of the gods. Now, he is the God of War. He had fought all who opposed him, and won. He had gone on long & perilous journeys to become what he now was. He killed, maimed, & conquered, all for gaining power. And now, even with all his power, he had no idea where he was.

At first, Kratos assumed that he was being challenged for his position in Olympus, as he had done with Ares. But, as he looked around, he saw no challengers. No warriors out for his blood, no footsteps signaling an approach, only darkness. Then, they appeared. Minotaurs, zombies, even what looked like a small army of Cyclopes. It seemed that all of Ares' surviving minions had come to avenge their fallen leader.

Kratos reached back, & grasped the hilts of the twin blades that he kept slung on his back at all time, took a deep breath, & got to work.

Finally, after what seemed like months of mindless slaughter, the God of War began to tire. He had just decapitated yet another in a countless number of enemies when Kratos found reason to pause. He began seeing new creatures, ones that he had never faced before. Small, almost monkey-like creatures holding small handheld objects that shot out light or glowing pink spikes. Larger, birdlike creatures holding similar weapons, but crouching behind shields of pure light. Gigantic, heavily armored creatures holding what looked like an entire wall for a shield on one arm, & the other arm seemingly made of a cannon. A creature that looked like a gorilla in heavy body armor holding what looked like a mixture of a cannon & a sword, & a creature with two sets of jaws, with light surrounding their bodies, & holding swords made of white light. Finally, he saw in the middle of this huge army, what looked almost like a man. He was pure green, covered in a similar light to those that seemed to be in charge of the army, & holding two of the light-swords. With only these two weapons, the green man fought against the thousands of creatures. The thing that Kratos found most interesting was that the green man was winning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was once named John. As he grew older & stronger, he became known as SPARTAN-117. Now, everyone called him the Master Chief. He had fought for years against the Covenant, winning many battles on the ground, losing almost all in space. Now, he had no idea whether he was even in the known universe anymore.

The fact that he had awoken in absolute darkness would have totally surprised anyone else, but the Chief was unfazed. After facing against the Covenant, the occasional human rebel, & the parasitic Flood, as well as seeing incredible technology made from the mysterious Forerunners, it became hard to be surprised. As he tried to get his bearings, the Chief's radar went off, showing enemies surrounding him on all sides. As his body began to enter battle mode, he reached for a gun, only to find that there wasn't one. No grenades. Nothing except his shield & two deactivated Elite energy swords. The Master Chief thumbed the activation switches on both swords, & began to tear into the enemy.

As he stole the life of what was at least the thousandth grunt that he had faced against since the beginning of this bloody battle, the chief started to get tired. Just as he thought about his fatigue, new creatures appeared. These creatures looked like they had come right out of ancient mythology. Minotaurs, gorgons, even a couple of Cyclopes had appeared, & were coming to kill him. As the Master Chief looked even closer, he was astounded to see a man, pale white with blood red markings tattooed all over his body, fighting these creatures. As the Chief saw this incredible warrior, the pale man with the tattoos looked directly at him. When the two warriors locked eyes, all of the creatures vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos looked directly into the gold plate that he assumed was the green man's face, surprised at the sudden disappearance of his enemies. He was just about to put his swords away when everything in every fiber of his being told him to face this green man. Kratos had seen this man fight fiercely against the strange creatures, & smiled at the challenge that he knew was coming. He charged at the green man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Master Chief felt surprise for the first time in a long time. The Covenant & the creatures had vanished into thin air, leaving only the chief & the tattooed warrior, when the strange man charged at him. The chief was astounded at the pale man's speed, & barely managed to sidestep the incoming warrior. Even out of the direct attack, the pale man struck the chief with the flat of his blade. Yet another surprising occurrence. The seemingly light blow drained the Chief's shields down to a quarter power. There was no way he could survive another blow like that. As he thought about his options, a certain phrase came to the Chief's mind: "Sometimes, the best defense is a good offense." So, the Master Chief did the only thing he could think to do: he fought back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos was almost disappointed with how the green warrior had easily defeated the strange creatures, only to be defeated in an instant. Yet, surprisingly, the green man fought back. He swung his light swords at Kratos suddenly, quickly. Kratos blocked the blow with his own twin swords.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The surprises seemed to never end. The chief had swung the energy swords with every ounce of strength he had, & this pale man had blocked the blow. Not just blocked the blow, but blocked it with simple steel. The Chief pushed with everything he had, and, with a sudden upward motion, sent both sets of swords flying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos was enjoying this battle more and more. Now, He and the green man had nothing against each other than their own fists. The God of War drew back his arm for the killing blow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Chief was without any weapon now. He and the pale man could only fight hand-to-hand now. He took a second to see how far away his fallen swords were & considered whether or not he was fast enough to get to them, only to look back to see the pale warrior pulling his arm back for a punch that would almost definitely be a fatal blow. Doing the only thing that came to mind, the chief punched at the exact same time, putting all of his remaining strength into this one blow. He felt his gloved fist make contact with the pale warrior's jaw.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos smiled as he saw his own fist blast through the light surrounding the green man, then felt the cool metal that was the green man's golden face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chief, wake up!"

The Master Chief opened his eyes, his faceplate polarizing to keep the sun in the middle of the sky from blinding him. Had that battle been a dream? It sure felt real.

"Finally! I was just about to shut down your armor to conserve power!"

"Sorry," the chief said to Cortana, "Bad dream."

"Well, sorry to hear that," Cortana remarked sarcastically, "But we have bigger things to worry about than bad dreams. I just got a call from our commanding officer. The covenant just appeared in this sector! We need to go five minutes ago!"

As the Chief sprinted to the nearby Pelican waiting for him, the chief thought about the pale warrior in his dream. He hoped that if he ever did meet the man with the blood red tattoos, the battle would be just as challenging as he imagined.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos slowly opened his eyes, reluctant to leave the comfort of his slumber. His dream seemed so real, he still wasn't sure that it was even a dream. As he thought more about the green man, smiled as he thought about how spectacular a battle it would be. A spectacular battle, indeed.

The End


End file.
